Jessica Shannon (Earth-14042)
. She can also be very competitive when it comes to games. . Jessica was participating in a guided tour by Phil Coulson when Loki and his henchmen attacked the Raft and released multiple super-villains. In the chaos that followed, Jessica, along with Edward and Chris, ran into Akira and Hikaru, who had been ordered by their father, Nozomu Akatsuki, to keep the last Biocode Installer out of the hands of the villains. When Jessica and her new friends saw King Cobra holding Pepper Potts hostage, they rescued her by luring King Cobra towards a group of containers, and dropping these on top of him with a forklift truck. When M.O.D.O.K. tried to destroy the installer, the installer gave all five kids, including Jessica, a biocode. Jessica received the yellow biocode. Now that she had a biocode and was thus one of the very few people in the world who could D-smash heroes and villains from their DISKs, Spider-Man tried to convince Jessica to join the other four kids and the Avengers. Jessica refused however since she was too busy with other things, but she soon got dragged into the adventure anyway when the Celebrity Five abducted her and imprisoned her on board their ship along with Edward. At Jessica's request, the two of them attempted an escape, and in the process Jessica stole a biocode bracelet and the DISK containing Wasp. She used these to D-Smash Wasp so she could free the captured Spider-Man. While Spider-Man covered their escape, Jessica and Edward, hunted by King Cobra, managed to send out an SOS. Not much later, Akira, Hikaru, Pepper Potts, Chris, Iron Man, Captain America and Thor came to rescue them. Jessica then officially joined the others in the quest to fight off Loki and hunt down the DISKs containing the super-villains. Despite now being part of the team, Jessica still didn't want the other kids to become her friends out of fear that one day they would see through her guise of a happy, rich girl, and notice her more embarrassing sides. This became particularly noticeable when the team had to travel to France to find a DISK hidden underneath Jessica's own house. Around her parents, she acted even more distant towards her teammates than usual. When Akira rescued her from a booby trap in the underground tunnel where the DISK was located, she scolded him for risking his life like that rather than being thankful. When Akira called her out on her behavior, Jessica stormed off, leaving the others to deal with Tim Gilliam and Dr. Octopus. It took an encouraging speech from Wasp to make Jessica realize her friends wouldn't abandon her because of her more negative characteristics, and that she didn't have to do everything alone. Jessica returned to the fight just in time to save the others and helped to defeat Dr. Octopus, as well as retrieve the DISK. During the battle with Loki in the latters Ice Palace, Jessica managed to synchronize her biocode with her partner, thus giving Wasp the ability to draw power from her and extend her time limit. When Red Skull started his plan to destroy the world and the Avengers had to split up to take out his 5 bases of operation, Jessica and Wasp were tasked with taking out the base guarded by Tiger Shark, located in Wakanda. In this fight they teamed up with Wakanda's king, Black Panther. Together they managed to not only destroy the base, but also free the people that Tiger Shark had taken hostage. In the fight, Black Panther was D-secured by Tiger Shark, and thus became Jessica's second partner. After the other Avengers had also succeeded in their missions, Jessica, Wasp and Black Panther helped to defeat Red Skull's giant robot, and Red Skull himself. Jessica's loyalty to her partner became clear once more when she supported Wasp's decision to help Hank Pym escape from S.H.I.E.L.D. after his robot Ultron went rogue and the World Security Council ordered for him to be arrested. While visting a museum at night, Jessica became a victim of the vampire Baron Blood and was seemingly turned into a vampire herself. She thus became loyal to Blood and attacked Akira and Iron Man. Iron Man discovered however that Jessica's biocode, which had for some time been evolving now, had prevented her from turning into a vampire, and that Jessica was instead only believing herself to be a vampire. When Blood send Jessica, Chris, Edward and Hikaru to attack the Avengers base, Blade and Iron Man came up with a plan to save them. By having their Avenger partners use the synchronization between them to power up the biocodes, the biocodes were able to expel Baron Blood's influence. After Akira was tricked by a new villain, Ronin, to release him from the Dark Dimension, the kids and Avengers soon found himself fighting Ronin to prevent the villain from stealing the Treasures of Darkness, with which the Celebrity Five intended to release Loki and an even more powerfull evil, Dormammu, from the Dark Dimension. During this quest, the kids discovered Ronin was actually Nozomu Akatsuki, who had been turned evil by Dormammu. However, a greater problem required their attention first; during his first battle with Ronin, Iron Man had been infected by some of the energy from the Dimension Sphere, which eventually resulted in him falling into a coma, his conscious mind getting send into the Dark Dimension. Jessica helped his team track down the DISK of Dr. Strange, who was then able to save Tony from the Dark Dimension. . With Tony saved, the Avengers learned about Loki's true plan and attempted to stop him by destroying the Dark Gate device. Jessica helped fight off Iron Monger and Bi-Beast, who were guarding the Dark Gate. Although the heroes failed to prevent the gate from being opened and at least Loki to escape the Dark Dimension, Akira and Hikaru did manage to free their father from Dormammu's influence, restoring him back to his normal persona of Nozomu Akatsuki. Now free, Nozomu build a new Biocode installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks. This however meant that Jessica and the others were no longer needed to help the Avengers. Moreover, because their limited biocodes had been evolving beyond Nozomu Akatsuki's understanding, he considered it wiser to remove the codes. Jessica eventually agreed to this. The process also caused Jessica to forget everything that had happened so far. She was about to be put on a plane back home when word reached her that the Avengers had been arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to be delivered to Dormammu. This restored her memories, and with help of Pepper she made her way to the Avengers base to help out Wasp. With great difficulty, Iron Man managed to convince Nick Fury to let Jessica and the other kids stay on board the Helicarrier for the final offensive against Dormammu, stating that their prescence was still a boost to the Avengers' morale. As such, Jessica was present when the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. set out to destroy Dormammu and the gate to the Dark Dimension with the 10 laser cannons that Professor Akatsuki and Dr. Pym had build. When Loki, in an attempt to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. from defeating Dormammu, infiltrated the helicarrier and spread a rumor that the cannons were unsafe and would destroy the Helicarrier as well, Jessica and her friends lured Loki out and exposed his scheme to the entire crew of the Helicarrier, restoring everybody's hope. With that taken care of, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. confronted Dormammu and defeated him. However, Loki seized this opportunity to D-secure Dormammu and steal his powers for himself. As the Avengers tried to fight him off, Jessica used what remained of her biocode to give Wasp her Build Up Armor for the final time. Unfortunately, even this wasn't enough to defeat Loki. The Avengers fell, until only Iron Man was left to continue the fight. Iron Man was able to get Loki away from the Helicarrier and the other Avengers, and continued the fight on Techno Isle. When professor Akatsuki suggested using the Kree Mact to give Iron Man a chance against Loki, Jessica and the others stole the Kree Mact and personally brought it to Techno Isle. Akira, being Iron Man's partner, got to deliver it to Iron Man. Powered by the Kree Mact, Iron Man was able to defeat Loki. Jessica was present when the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. confronted the defeated god, and helped D-Secure Loki's army of Mindless Ones. With Loki defeated, Jessica said goodbye to Wasp. 3 months later, she had launched her own fashion line, and won a young fashion award with it. | Powers = Yellow Biocode: Jessica has been infused with the Yellow Biocode which allows her to use Animal type DISKs and to secure others with them. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = DISK | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jessica comes from a wealthy background, having spent two million (presumably in American dollars) in order to acquire the Platinum Ticket to attend the DISK unvealing. * Jessica often quotes her father. * In the final episode, Jessica is stated to be 14. This is during the epilogue set 3 months after the rest of the series. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}